Smash Bros: Dark Super Sonic Unveiled
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: After Andross destroyed his home planet, Mobius, Sonic had cut off every form of social contact with anyone. But when Wolf pushes Sonic's anger to far, the ultimate darkness is unleashed. Now Lucario and Shadow must find him before it's too late. AU


Smash Bros: Dark Super Sonic Unveiled

Atop a familiar mansion under the calm blue sky, layed a certain hedgehog, known throughout the world for his courage and speed. Relaxing and soaking up the sun and taking the time to relax after a long day of sparring. His induction into the Smash Bros Tournament was something that was ground breaking for him. But he couldn't take one thing off his mind...

...his lost friends. When his world was destroyed by somebody by the name of Andross, Sonic was completely powerless, even with his superform. He lost his home and all of his friends except for Shadow, who was also an assist trophy. Shadow had tried to help the Blue Blur cope with the huge loss but the plan backfired. Shadow was shut out for the first time in his life, even still, he tried to help our hero get over the grief. Ever since that happened, Sonic had shut out everyone in the mansion. He was breaking off social contact with anyone, until the faithful afternoon.

* * *

Sonic was enjoying his lunch, but was still avoiding contact with anyone, including his friend Shadow. But the black hedgehog still tried to talk to him.

"Sonic, what happened in the past happened. We can't change that."

Sonic didn't respond.

"Sonic, Fox told us that there was nothing we could do. Andross had won, we couldn't do anything to save Mobius." Shadow told him, he felt bad saying that. But he felt as though it would be the only thing to get Sonic to understand.

_"Will Sonic and Wolf please report to the battle arena, brawl match 234 will begin shortly."_

Sonic stood up, walking his way towards the transport shuttle. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to start his match for right now.

"Good luck Sonic..." said Mario, not expecting a response from the Blue Blur.

As Sonic walked into the transport shuttle, he heard Wolf muttering something under his breath but didn't even bother to ask about what he was saying.

"Get ready to lose hedgehog. I'm taking home the gold today." Wolf taunted, but all Sonic did was roll his eyes.

* * *

The battle arena was packed with people waiting restlessly for the next match to begin. The announcer came out and began to introduce the match and it's combatants.

"The last match of the day will be a one-on-one fighting match, in this match, the only item available to the fighters is the fabled Smash Ball."

The crowd began to roar with excitment. The smash ball was extremely rare in one-on-one fights. "Let's introduce our combatants. Today, coming out of the red corner, is the Blue Blur himself: Sonic the Hedgehog." The crowd screamed even louder at the announce of Sonic's name. Sonic making his way onto the stage, didn't even bother looking at the crowd, he really just wanted to get this over with.

"His opponent, from the Lylat System. Wolf O'Donnell."

"Like I said before Hedgehog... get ready to lose."

3, 2, 1 GO!

Sonic started off with his trademark Spin Dash, attempting to hit the Lupine at a high speed. It never missed either. As Sonic came at Wolf faster than ever, he sawed through a... hologram? As Sonic went wide eyed as he not only missed, but he felt Wolf, throwing his foot in the hedgehog's face. Not only throwing Sonic out of his Spin Dash, but leaving him open for Wolf's strong stomach punches. Wolf threw one last punch to the back of the head, sending the blue hero hitting the ground face first.

"What's the matter? Off your game today?" Wolf taunted. "You're just going to give up, even after Mobius was destroyed? How pathetic..."

Sonic's blood was starting to boil, Wolf was begining to taunt him with the fact that Sonic was powerless to save Mobius. "Shut up..." Sonic said, barley audible. But the lupine was just egging him on.

It's hard to believe that someone who can harness the so-called "ultimate power", was powerless to save his own planet."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

**in the crowd**

_"What's going on with Sonic?" _Lucario asked Shadow.

Shadow was staring wide-eyed at his friend Sonic. Lucario looked worried, he sensed power he never felt before, he could feel and see Sonic's aura, but it was getting stronger with dark properties. He could feel Chaos Energy welling up within Sonic, except it wasn't positive energy.

_"Shadow, what's wrong with Sonic."_

"Could he be...?"

**on the battle field**

"You think it's okay to speak ill of the dead?" Sonic asked, his voice shaking as he gritted his teeth.

"Why not? They're not around to do anything about it anymore. Why does it concern you?"

As soon as Wolf had said that, he felt Sonic's energy rise to such a degree, it blasted a crater into the battleground, sending sharp pieces of steel flying through the air. Wolf wondered why Sonic had been able to do that, as soon as Sonic turned around, Wolf had wished he hadn't said anything about Sonic's home planet.

Instead of bringing the hero down, he only made him angry. Sonic's fur was black, his irises had no pupils, and he was gritting his sharp teeth. "I'll make you pay!" Sonic shouted. Before Wolf could even try to run away... "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic appeared in front of Wolf and stared into his eye, his expression only showed fear. "If you like explosions, you're gonna LOVE this."

Wolf didn't know what Sonic was going to do next, but he saw red energy covering Sonic's body. "Chaos..."

Wolf looked at Sonic right in the eye, feeling a large amount of pressure on his throat as Sonic gripped it and prepared to show Wolf something he would never forget. "...BLAST!"

That was the only thing that Wolf was able to remember before the whole arena was engulfed in a red flash of light.


End file.
